


Soft and Silky

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Boys In Love, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: Draco Malfoy loved his hair. Everyone knew that. But what they didn't know was that Draco loved Hary's hair even more.





	Soft and Silky

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.
> 
> Attention: This is a fictional work with fictional characters. I do not recommend having bareback sex in real life. STDs are no fun for anyone involved. Stay responsible! Stay safe

Draco Malfoy loves his hair. Everyone knows that. And since the Great Pumpkin Juice Incident of 1994, everyone had a healthy fear of Draco Malfoy's wrath when his hair is being messed with. But while Draco's admiration for his own hair was basically legendary, no one knew that Draco loved someone else's hair even more: His affection for Harry's hair knew no bounds. One of his favorite activities was running his hair through the bird's nest on top of Harry's head. Just like he was doing now. Lying in bed with Harry's warm, pliant body curled up against him, and soft, silky strands between his fingers, that was it. That was Draco's personal definition of pure bliss. Draco was pulled out of his musings when Harry shifted against him. He turned to look up at Draco, blinking sleepily.

"Morning" Draco murmured huskily and pressed a soft kiss against Harry's lips.

Harry smiled into the kiss and replied:

"Good morning, gorgeous. "

They stayed like that for a few minutes, cuddling and trading tender kisses. Eventually, Draco could feel something hot poking against his thigh. 

"Is that your wand or are you just happy to see me? " Draco asked grinning.

"You know, I'm always happy to see you. "

Harry winked at his boyfriend and kissed him again, this time a lot more heated. Draco hummed appreciatively and pulled Harry closer. They started to make out passionately, but unhurriedly. Their kiss slowly gained heat and Draco's cock started to fill with blood. 

"You seem to be happy to see me too." Harry chuckled.

"Always. " Draco replied.

Smiling happily, Harry peppered Draco's jaw with kisses, before licking his way down Draco's throat. Harry latched on to the skin underneath Draco's collarbone. He started to suck a hickey into Draco's fair skin, making Draco gasp with pleasure. Once he was satisfied with the mark he put on his boyfriend, Harry moved further down. His tongue started to play with Draco's nipples and he enjoyed every breathless moan he could tease out of Draco. When Draco reached out to jerk himself off, Harry slapped his hand away.

"Don't be so impatient, my dragon. Let me do that. " Harry whispered into Draco's skin.

"Tease."

Harry chuckled again and continued to suckle on Draco's nipples. He could tell that Draco was slowly becoming restless. So, Harry decided to take mercy on him and continued his journey downwards. And after tracing Draco's abs with his tongue, he finally arrived at his goal: Draco's hard dick, standing proudly.

At first, Harry wrapped his lips around Draco's smooth balls. He rolled them gently between his lips and suckled on them too. After he hand replaced his mouth on Draco's balls, Harry started to mouth at the base of Draco's dick. He followed the prominent veins on the erection in front of him from the base all the way to the top. Harry took the tip into his mouth. And as the first drop of salty, tangy pre-cum hit his tongue, Harry moaned contently, closing his eyes. 

"Look at me. " Draco commanded, his voice as soft as velvet.

Draco had to suppress a shiver as Harry's vibrant, wide and mischievous eyes met hid own.

"Now continue. " Draco said to Harry, who was eager to comply.

He started to bob his head up and down, tongue dancing around Draco's throbbing member, while he maintained eye contact. Draco lifted his hand and buried it back in Harry's messy hair. For now, he was happy with letting it stay there, petting Harry's hair and savoring the blow job. But Harry's mouth was talented and practiced. He knew exactly which parts to caress and which veins to trace to drive Draco crazy. Draco could feel the pleasure building up and he needed more. He grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair and guided his head further down on his dick. Harry knew what was coming and anticipated it, so he opened his mouth wider and let his throat relax. Slowly, Draco pushed Harry's head down, until every inch of his dick was in Harry's mouth.

Draco gave Harry a few moments to get used to the hot flesh in his mouth, before pulling Harry back up by his hair. Careful not to make Harry gag too much, Draco established a rhythm in which he'd lead Harry's head up and down his erection. And Harry with glassy eyes and his dick painfully hard, happily let him do that. With his free hand, Draco caressed Harry's cheek.

"You are doing so well, little lion," he said breathlessly.

Harry moaned happily and the vibration went straight into Draco's dick. Draco cried out in pleasure. He pulled Harry off of his dick, taking in Harry's spit-slick lips and flushed cheeks.

"I love it when you look wrecked. " Draco told Harry, smirking. 

With the tip of his dick, he traced Harry'd lips, before slapping his dick gently on Harry's cheek a couple of times. Then he pushed Harry's head back onto his dick, not holding back anymore. He pulled Harry's head up and down so fast that he was basically making Harry fuck his throat on his dick. Regularly, he let Harry have a moment to breathe properly, but other than that he used Harry's mouth ruthlessly. And Harry loved every moment of it. With his hands he fondled Draco's balls, heightening his pleasure. That's why Draco soon felt the familiar pull, indicating an approaching orgasm. He didn't want to come, yet, so he pulled Harry away from his dick. 

"I was having fun there. " Harry complained with a pout, his voice a little bit raspy.

"Me too, little lion. But I don't want to blow my load too soon. I want to do that when I am inside you. "

Harry moaned eagerly.

"Yes, please. "

Draco pulled Harry on top of him and gave him a filthy, open-mouthed kiss, chasing the taste of himself in Harry's mouth. Unconsciously, Harry started to grind his leaking erection against Draco's thigh.

"Now it's your time to be patient," Draco said, holding Harry's hips still.

Harry whined unhappily, but Draco just gave him another kiss and commanded:

"Hands and knees, Harry. "

Eagerly, Harry scrambled up to get into the requested position. His ass was facing towards Draco, so he shook it invitingly to make Draco hurry up. Draco loved and kneeled behind Harry on their bed. Harry had a well-trained body, lithe but powerful. But somehow Harry's ass managed to stay firm, full and a little bit jiggly, no matter how many muscles he gained or lost. So, apart from his hair and his eyes, Harry's ass was definitely one of Draco's favorite body part on Harry. Draco grabbed Harry's ass cheeks and squeezed them heartily. After spreading them, Draco ran his thumb over Harry's puffy, pink hole. His finger sunk into Harry with no resistance.

"Look at that. You are still all wet and loose for me from when I fucked you open last night. "

Harry moaned once more, pushing his ass out.

"Use your words, little lion. " Draco berated Harry softly.

"Please fuck me, dragon. I need it so bad. "

"How could I say no to such a nice request. "

Grabbing the base of his dick, Draco lined himself up with Harry's hole and slowly pushed in. Draco slid into Harry without any problems.

"Always so tight for me. " Draco moaned shakily as he bottomed out.

Holding Harry steady by his hips, Draco rocked his hips slowly, looking for the perfect angle. Once he found it (and with it Harry's sweet spot), Harry's whole body jolted and he moaned loudly. That's when Draco switched to slow, long thrusts that were nailing Harry's prostate dead on. But once Draco didn't feel as if he was about to climax every second anymore, he increased the speed and force behind his thrusts. There was a time for soft and sweet, but this wasn't it. They needed it rough and dirty. 

As Draco picked up the pace, both men lost the ability to form coherent words and sentences. The only things leaving their mouths were moans, gasps, and cries of bliss and pleasure. These sounds intertwined with the soft creaking of the bed and the sound of naked bodies slapping against each other to a carnal symphony. Almost as of it was pulled by some invisible force, Draco's hand wandered from Harry's hips into his hair. Draco grabbed another handful of hair and pulled Harry's head back. Harry was forced to arch his back. And this enabled Draco to drill even deeper into Harry. Like this, Harry was the most erotic sight that Draco ever saw:

Harry's eyes were half-closed, his cheeks flushed and his hair a tousled mess. He had his mouth open in ecstasy. His body was arched back against Draco, forming almost a perfect C. Harry's skin was glistening with a thin layer of sweat and his hard dick and balls were hanging heavy between his legs, swinging back and forth with every thrust. Not to mention that Draco had a prime view on Harry's perfect butt bring speared open by his thick cock.

Draco tightened his grip on Harry's smooth, fluffy hair to keep him in place. Every time Draco yanked on the hair gently, Harry sobbed from arousal coursing through his body. Draco's thrusts were powered by his strong legs and hips. By now, Harry was a blubbering, moaning mess and Draco was much better off. It felt so good being inside Harry's willing body, that Draco could barely focus on moving. Thankfully, his animalistic instincts kicked in and he was able to continue to pound into Harry. 

Soon, Draco could feel that his orgasm was nearing again. Pulling Harry's head further back by his hair, the two lovers reached climax almost simultaneously. Harry came, a couple of seconds before Draco, untouched, moaning huskily and drawn-out as he spilled his load all over the bed. Meanwhile, Draco had pressed himself as deep into Harry as possible, crying out loud, as he filled him with his seed. Breathing heavily, they collapsed onto the bed, Draco's softening dick slipping out of Harry. 

"Did I hurt you? Was it too rough? " Draco panted.

Harry huffed amused, replying:

"It was perfect, my dragon. "

Draco smirked, preening under Harry's praise. They made out sensually as they slowly calmed down again. Once their heartbeats and breathing had evened out again, Harry stretched like a cat in the sun. His body was pleasantly sore and he felt as pliant and relaxed as a boiled noodle. He hummed happily when Draco kissed his shoulder and asked:

"Want to take a shower? I'll even wash your hair. "

"You always do. " Harry countered amusedly, but still rolled out of bed.

Grabbing Draco's hand, Harry walked towards the bathroom, ready for a hot shower and maybe even a second round.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still alive! *gasp*  
Theme today: Hairpulling  
Honestly, I'm not gonna pretend that I know when I'll manage to post the next thing. But next up in this series: Object insertion.  
I hope you liked it. Please leave kudos or comments. Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
